The Soundtrack to our Lives
by Acappella-Anonymous
Summary: From Bulletproof to Don't You, Beca and Jesse will always have a song that represents their feelings for one another. Follow the couple through ups and downs- as told by different songs. A collection of song-fics about Jesse and Beca's relationship, past present and future. Please read and review!
1. Moonshine

**A/N: **Hi there, aca-people. So, I'm Adriana, (You may know me if I commented on your work as Adri R.) and this is my first FanFic. I'm extremely nervous to put this up here, but I figured, no better time than the present, right? This will be a collection of one-shots, mainly with song titles, (does that make it a song fic? Idk.) Anyway, this is the first one, based off of the Bruno Mars song "Moonshine." Please excuse my lack of knowledge in the alcohol field, as I have a lack of knowledge about any alcoholic beverage- it's a condition called being underage. (That was me trying to be funny). Okay, so I'll shut up so you can read, and hopefully review. As I said, it's my first fic, so critique it brutally.

**Song**:Moonshine, by Bruno Mars

**Rating**:T for drinking, language, and brief mentions of sex.

Enjoy!

* * *

"How the hell did you manage to get that?" Beca stared at a smirking Donald, standing before her in the doorway of Aubrey and Chloe's apartment, a bottle of Moonshine, of all things, in his hand, and 9 Trebles behind him.

"I know a guy," the Indian man smirked and shrugged, pushing past the small Bella leader, allowing the other Bellas to investigate who'd interrupted their "girl's-night." It was a month after the ICCA's- about a week and a half before the end of the semester, and the a cappella champions had decided to hang out, not as "sexy, ass- kicking a Capella stars"- Chloe's words.

That brought them in Chloe and Aubrey's living room around 10:49, the Trebles crashing the party, and currently eating all of the food, and complaining about the trashy reality show playing. Beca shut the door, and went to go sit on the floor, next to her boyfriend who was chatting with Donald and Benji, all three of them staring intently at the bottle of clear liquid.

"Hey nerd." Jesse turned towards Beca, a smile on his mouth and in his eyes. She raised her eyebrows at him, smirking at his goofy charm, and rolled her eyes.

Before the two could speak, Fat Amy interjected their almost-conversation

"I hate to interrupt the intense eye-sex going on, but I believe there's a large bottle of liquor being held by that treble, and if I don't get to it first, the kraken is going to be unleashed once more. " Beca's face flushed, before regaining her composure and gesturing to the said liquor.

"Well, you heard her, let's pour up this bad boy," Beca remarked, before grabbing Jesse's hand and walking to the kitchen.

* * *

"Alright amateurs, this here is one of the strongest liquors known to man. That being said, I will not be held accountable for anything you do after experiencing life itself in a bottle" The a Capella groups were surrounding the kitchen table, which had shot glasses and red plastic cups scattered on it. Donald was standing at the head of the table, giving a brief overview of moonshine and the proper way to have a drink so strong.

"Shut up and get that booze in my sexy fat ass already!"

"Yeah, dude, just start pouring and quit the commentary" Murmurs of "yeah" and "seriously, shut the hell up" flowed across the room.

"ALRIGHT! Jesus, you guys, I just want to make sure you're gonna be careful with this. You underage drinkers don't need to be getting stomachs pumped on my watch" With that, Donald began pouring small amounts of the liquid into all twenty cups.

Before Amy took her glass, Aubrey, the voice of reason, expressed her concern.  
"Are you sure this is a good idea. I've heard some scary shit about Moonshine" People eyed the bottle, recalling information they'd heard about moonshine, as well.

"Okay, look, everyone," Jesse said after everyone started looking warily at Donald and the offending beverage. "I don't think Donald is going to give us enough of this stuff for us to- die, or anything drastic, and he obviously thinks we can handle it, or he wouldn't have brought it. Try it if you want, no one's going to force you to drink any." The people in the room seemed to have quickly reached a consensus to drink the "Donald recommended amount" and go from there.

"Enough bitching, you big bunch of babies. I still call first shot!" Amy thrust her cup at Donald who filled the shot glass about halfway, and chugged it instantly.  
"Yum." Amy sighed contentedly, and went to the living room, putting on the speakers that Beca's iPod was attached to.

After seeing Amy's reaction to the moonshine, people began lining up to have some. Stacie, Unicycle, Cynthia Rose, Ashley, Greg, Hat, and everyone else went up, until the only ones who hadn't gotten any were Jesse and Beca. After serving Chloe and himself, Donald left the couple to their own devices, trusting them with the small amount of alcohol left.

"You ready to experience 'life in a bottle'," Jesse remarked cheekily to the petite girl, handing her the second to last cup, and gesturing to it with the beverage.

Beca rolled her eyes,and motioned to him, responding:  
"Ladies first, I insist."

Jesse shrugged, downing the drink in two swallows before Beca snatched the bottle away and took the last of the moonshine for herself. Neither of them noticed the group of people in the living room, already becoming intoxicated by the powerful drink. Beca felt the liquid burn in her throat and stomach, shook her head and walked to the living room, Jesse following into the madness.

"OHHHH MOONSHINE- TAKE ME TO THE STARS TONIGHT, TAKE ME TO THAT SPECIAL PLACE, THAT PLACE WE WENT THE LAST TIME, THE LAST TIME" The talented singers all abandoned their reputations, singing off key and loudly to the song someone had put on to cliché up the party. Beca moved her speakers on top of a shelf, so her drunken peers wouldn't damage anything. Jesse tugged on her shirt, a wild grin playing at his mouth, his brown eyes wide. Beca knew he was already getting drunk and she felt herself slowly getting less conscious of her actions. Watching everyone with the last bits of a clear mind, she saw Chloe and Aubrey, smiling at each other, the latter gently caressing the former's face, she saw Amy, beating on her chest, and everyone else laughing and dancing.

"What the hell was in that drink?" Beca wondered in her head. She felt another tug, this time at her belt loop, and turned around to see Jesse's face, millimeters from hers, eyes searching her face.

"She's so gorgeous." He said to himself. "I'm so lucky"

Beca sensed he was going to say something she might run from, and she wasn't willing to show her vulnerability, so she kissed him. She kissed him hard, eyes screwed shut, hands tugging his hair, her mouth searching his, while she was pressed against the wall. Beca didn't know what it was in the alcohol, but it made her feel alive. Kissing him with the moonshine in her system made her feel tingles from her toes, up her spine, and all over her 5' 0" frame. Jesse was experiencing similar feelings, an atom's width away. He felt happy, he felt in love- he felt Beca everywhere. Not physically- but emotionally, she was everywhere on him. It felt like the moonshine had awoken each and every one of his nerve endings, dousing them in cold water.

Their lungs burned from the lack of air, so they pulled away, oxygen filing their bodies, albeit feeling like they couldn't breathe without another pair of lips moving against their own. Jesse went in for another kiss, but it was softer. He pecked her lips twice before running his tongue along her bottom lip, Beca reciprocating quickly. This kiss was less heated, but still passionate, and they still felt the same way. Beca heard the music die down to the Bruno Mars song over her pounding heartbeat and heavy breathing. She and Jesse slid down the wall so they could sit on the floor, and observe everyone else, even though their minds were just as fuzzy. Beca let herself curl up in Jesse's lap, letting him toy with her hair as she watched her friends kissing, laughing, and- was Amy... mermaid dancing?

It was going to be a long night.

_"Life's not so bad when you're way up this high_  
_Everything is alright, everything is alright"_


	2. Until the End of Time

**Song: **Until the End of Time (Duet), by Justin Timberlake and Beyonce

**Rating:** T for brief mentions of sex and language

(A/N at the bottom)

* * *

Beca walked out of her dorm building, and headed to the Treble House. It was around six p.m., and Jesse was taking her out to dinner, and her favorite record store "just because it's a record store kinda day," he reasoned. Jesse wanted to spend more time with her, because sophomore year had put a limit on their time together, with Beca actually "trying to do something with this damn education," and of course, leading the two of the best a cappella teams in the Nation.

Friday was their moviecation/date night, but last week's had been rescheduled to today, because of practice for both teams running longer than expected, due to the upcoming semi-finals competition. Beca had actually been sad to miss their night, having been accustomed to Jesse's incessant teasing, and flirting, while she pretended to get mad at him. She'd especially missed falling asleep in his arms, pretending not to hear him singing to her, and waking up to his handsome face inches from hers. Not that she'd ever let him hear that- she couldn't let his ego inflate even more.

_"It made me wonder where I'm going  
There's so much darkness in the world  
But I see beauty left in you girl"_

Beca's hand stopped short before knocking on Jesse's door, listening to him sing the song she had fond memories of. On aca-initiaion night of this year, the couple had left the party as the Justin Timberlake song, had reached the epic duet with Beyonce, to the knowing glances of the Bellas, and catcalls from the Trebles. Stacie remarked something about "sexual tension so thick, you could cut it with a knife," Amy hooted in agreement, and Beca flipped them off, before running off with Jesse, clothes flying around her room before the door even locked.

Beca leaned her head against the doorframe, listening to his voice, and giving her goose bumps, especially as he harmonized with the track, singing:

_"Everybody sing:  
Oh whoa, oh whoa, oh whoa yeah  
Oh whoa, oh whoa, oh whoa yeah"_

She slowly turned the unlocked doorknob, hoping to be unnoticed, and stealthily entered her boyfriend's room. He didn't realize she was there until she crooned with Beyonce:

_"Now if you're ever wondering  
About the way I'm feeling  
Well baby boy there ain't no question  
Just to be around you is a blessing" _

Jesse turned around comically fast, his smile widening as he stared at her. He pulled her close after a moment of observing her uncharacteristic display of cheesiness and sang with her. Their eyes met with so much love and passion, Jesse's heart almost burst. Beca leaned her head against Jesse's chest and began swaying with him, as he kissed her forehead and twirled her around. They sang to each other, before the song repeated, Jesse remarking:

"I've been listening to this for the past hour, waiting for you to waltz in here and do this with me."

"How could you have ever guessed that me, of all people, would do something like this?" Beca looked at him, eyebrows raised

"Well, I had this scene planned out in my mind. Never in a million years would I expect bad-ass extraordinaire Beca Mitchell to _actually _do something this cheesy."

Beca eyed him, "That reminds me, if you tell anyone I did this, I will have to cut your balls off. Got it, Casanova?

Jesse swallowed thickly and saluted her "Yes ma'am."

Rolling her eyes, Beca thought for a second before proposing a new plan: "How 'bout we stay here and listen to this song for a bit longer?"

"What about the record store?" Jesse asked.

Beca stepped back, taking off her shoes and jacket, and then pulled him closer by his shirt. She ran her fingers up his arms, tingles shooting up to his ears. She lined up their mouths and their breath mixed, before she looked at him intensely, brushing her lips across his jaw line.

"What _about_ the record store?" She asked devilishly.

"What? Record Store? T-there are m-much better things to do here than g-go to a silly r-r-record store." It was getting hard to concentrate as she began placing open-mouthed kisses along his neck, her hands running up under his shirt.

"That's what I thought." Beca brought his mouth to hers, pushing him back onto the bed. The song continued all throughout the night and into the morning, but they were too occupied with each other, too entangled in limbs to care much.

_" 'Cause if your love was all I had_

_In this life_

_That would be enough_

_Until the end of time"_

* * *

**A/N**: Hey! I hope you guys liked the chapter, and if you haven't heard the song, I suggest you listen to it, because it's pretty awesome. I hope Beca didn't seem too OOC, I kept editing to make her seem more believable. Another thing- I'm probably not going to be able to update this fast- I've been lucky enough to have a five day weekend from the holiday, a lucky exam schedule and today's snow day. I'll try and update at least twice a week, but no promises. Also-thank you for reading and reviewing, it really made my day to see those comments.

I'll stop talking now :) Please keep those reviews coming!


	3. Gorilla

A/N at the bottom :/

Song: Gorilla by Bruno Mars

Rating: T/a close M for sexual themes, language. Precautions are pretty obvious if you know the song

Disclaimer: I don't own anything familiar, if I did Pitch Perfect 2 would be coming out tomorrow.

* * *

It was two weeks before Semi-Finals when Beca _should _have realized something was off, or would be off during the competition. How could she _not _have seen this coming? The signs were there. The ICCA rulebook on Jesse's desk, opened to the page 51, which was basically about how sexual performances could be.

"_The International Competition of Collegiate A Cappella recognizes that college is a time for adolescents to embrace their sexuality, which is common to do through song. That being said, there __are__ children, and creepy sexually deprived adults in attendance at many ICCA performances, so teams are required to limit their use of sexual terminologies and themes. Teams that do not abide by these rules may be subject to elimination."_

The other signs? His constant singing of songs, that while she admitted-to herself- turned her on to the extreme, would definitely not be considered appropriate for the ICCA's. Also, his constant texting with Donald about limitations on the use of the word "fuck," in competition. Yes, that was essentially their conversation, that she saw- not while snooping- but taking a peek at his texts while he slept. And finally, the biggest clue, was his competitiveness after the Bellas won the Riff-Off, and Regionals. Bumper had stopped by, and was "more pissed than all ten Bellas PMSing" after learning they'd lost those competitions, and the Finals. Needless to say, Jesse and the Trebles were ready to win.

Entering the performance center, the Bella's were fourth to perform, after groups from New York, North Carolina, and Maine, and the Trebles were last, to their advantage. Beca and the rest of the Bella's didn't care too much, because according to Fat Amy, they were "gonna kick some Treble ass!" The Bellas killed it, with Beca's mash up of Adele's _Rolling in the Deep _and Britney Spears' _Toxic_, earning them a standing ovation and a lot of impressed nods and smug smirks from the Trebles.

"Cocky idiots," Beca thought, before Jesse approached her. They hadn't seen much of each other that morning, with last minute preparations, and the ride there. She smiled at him, raising an eyebrow as he enveloped her in a hug. She took in his appearance when they looked away. His tie was loose, and more buttons than usual on his shirts were opened. Beca became suspicious, because, while he looked hot, she became a bit...curious of what they were planning.

"Hey! No Treble-boning until after we're crowned winners, you too!" Beca and Jesse turned to find Fat Amy and Stacie shaking their heads disapprovingly at them. Beca kissed him on the cheek and was ready to leave, but he grabbed her arm and said:

"Enjoy the show Beca, and remember: what I got for you, I promise it's a killer." The Trebles laughed, except for Benji, who looked quite uncomfortable.

"Um, okay? Good luck weirdo and crew." With that, Beca went to go sit with the rest of the Bellas, choosing a seat between Stacie and Jessica.

"And now, also representing Barden U, last year's ICCA final's runner up, the Barden Treblemakers!" The announcer jogged off stage, as it went pitch black. The sounds of vocalized drums, and Unicycle's beat boxing filled the room, and Beca closed her eyes. She knew the song, she was positive of it. It was-

"Ho-ly _shit." _Stacie turned to her right, watching Beca open her eyes wide and whisper a string of profanities.

"No, no, no. They can't do this. It's way too sexual for the ICCA's!"

_" Ooh I got a body full of liquor  
With a cold cold kicker  
And I'm feeling like I'm thirty feet tall  
So lay it down, lay it down"_

Benji, of all people, began the song that was sure to have the three female judges drooling, along with the rest of the audience.

"Hot damn. You're lucky you get to tap that when we get back tonight, Beca." Fat Amy was referring to Jesse, who was with the other Trebles, doing his admittedly, _hot, _dance moves.

As one of the new Trebles, Jason took the second verse, Beca was getting scared. The judges were practically salivating all over their desks, papers, and _shit, they were going to lose._ She took a look around at her fellow teammates, Stacie, Amy, Jessica, Ashley, Lilly, and the newbies Elizabeth and Alison were all gone. She had to resist, especially when- oh _fuck. _Jesse was getting ready to sing and drop panties down the rows.

_" Oh, look what you're doing, look what you've done  
But in this jungle you can't run  
'Cause what I got for you  
I promise it's a killer,  
You'll be banging on my chest  
Bang bang, gorilla"_

Beca's eyes widened as he pointed to her, making her feel heat radiate from her face to her stomach. Her Bellas were staring at her, and she could bet all the money in the world that she was blushing, everywhere.

_"Ooh, yeah  
You and me baby making love like gorillas  
Ooh, yeah  
You and me baby making love like gorillas"_

She held her breath, knowing what was coming next, but Jesse's eyes were locked on hers, and she _couldn't look away._

_"I bet you never ever felt so good, so good  
I got your body trembling like it should, it should  
You'll never be the same baby once I'm done with you  
You, you, you"_

As Jesse hit the high note, Beca's breath hitched as she breathed out, and she made the mistake of looking around, where Stacie and Amy were making obscene, sexual gestures with their hands. She quickly turned away and shifted in her seat.

"If you need to, you know, take care of yourself, like in the bathroom or something I totally won't blow your cover." Stacie winked at Beca, who shook her head, and tried to focus on anything other than Jesse's voice, his arms flexing, or how _fucking_ low his pants were on his hips.

The Trebles finished their set, walking to their seats behind the Bella's with the confidence of Don Juan himself. Shortly after, they were announced winners. Of course. The Bella's walked away in a close second, and left following "the crowning of the kings" as the announcers called it. The sexual tension between the two groups' leaders was stronger than any of the teams had seen, and made everyone uncomfortable.

A five hour drive later, the said leaders were nowhere to be found, but everyone knew _what _they were doing. Beca and Jesse were locked away in her dorm, too entwined in each other to care that everyone was placing bets on how long they'd be in there.

_"You and me baby, making love like gorillas"_

* * *

**A/N: **Okay, I'm so sorry. I don't even know what happened. A combination of work, laziness, and hazing too many ideas, but not being able to get them down. In any case, I'm really sorry and I'll try to be better. If you have any suggestions, fire away. Also, thanks for those who commented, and if you haven't, please do! I love feedback of any kind, and warm hugs. (If you understood that terrible reference, I'll give you a cookie).


End file.
